


Seeking

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-22
Updated: 2003-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A journey to a first kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking

## Seeking

by spyhop

<http://www.livejournal.com/users/spyhop>

* * *

Clark never has to wait to see Lex. It's a given and is probably the most comforting thing in his life now that he's three hours from his mom's warm hugs and peanut butter cookies. He breezes through security. He has every passkey and knows all the codes. 

Clark always thought that a penthouse was the top floor of a building. Apparently, Lex's home is more than a penthouse because it's the top three floors of the building directly across from LuthorCorp. 

Lionel Luthor suspects he's under constant surveillance. This makes Lex laugh. Plus Clark loves the telescopes stationed strategically about the two observation decks. This makes Lex smile. 

Lex never thinks that Lionel is watching him. His father hasn't seen him since a hot and terrifying day in a Kansas cornfield. 

One of the observation decks has a small plot filled with silky black sand and smooth cool Mexican river stones. Next to the plot are strange wooden rakes, more like really large combs on sticks. Between the plot of sand and the edge of the building is an infinity pond - the water looks as if it cascades off the side of the building, as if the water is constantly pouring off into Lex's personal abyss. 

Lex smirks at his own cleverness. He lays next to his zen garden lazily raking parallel lines into the sand and watches the endless fall of water between his space and his father's. 

Clark comes up the elevator, drops his jacket on the couch nearest the TV, x-rays until he finds Lex.. Then he notices the absolute quiet. None of Lex's people are here. It's still the heart of the business day on Friday so there should be at least two assistants wielding a half dozen phone lines massaging a gaggle of mendicants with proposals clamoring for Lex's attention. They all want to be the weekend read. That's the only way you can be the big Monday out of the box. 

Clark expected all of that. He didn't expect instant access to his friend. He was just suddenly tired of campus. He'd blown off class just to come and sit in the vicinity of Lex being in charge. He'd come just to kind of sidle up to the one person who always knew what and where and given the chance could tell you how and why. Lex would have understood. Clark would have sat down at one end of the conference table and just been. Lex would acknowledge and then go right back to LexCorp. Business as usual. 

He didn't expect Lex alone. For a half second he considers leaving, letting Lex enjoy his solitude. Then he remembers. Lex doesn't do solitude. Lex doesn't lay quietly raking sand. Not unless he's figured out that some specific pattern he could produce would bring results. Small or big, a butterfly's wings or a tsunami, there were always measurable consequences if Lex was behind the actions. 

As he walks toward the garden Lex looks up and blinks as the sun momentarily blinds him. He props himself up on his right elbow and shades his eyes with his left hand. Apparently Clark should have been using some of his super speed because Lex gives up the effort and just gives himself up to sprawl completely. 

"Clark, I know you're supposed to be in Prof Carlson's lecture right now," says Lex. 

"Yeah, someone told me any class scheduled for Friday was invariably going to be a writeoff," answers Clark 

"Someone wise," Lex again. 

"Someone smug," brats Clark and he feels remarkably good for being so. 

A sound that might have been a snort followed by " Yeah smug but right." 

Clark laughs and sprawls right alongside the young and apparently relaxed billionaire. He rests his head on Lex's ankle and rolls his eyes up to see Lex looking at him questioningly. But Lex doesn't move his leg so Clark stays. 

"What are you doing here, Lex ?" 

"LuthorCorp and LexCorp have decided to work together to develop that last bit of riverfront property. Millions of dollars in and out and another dead area rejuvenated and progress continues unabated. Glory, glory, all hail cooperation". 

"So, you and your Dad working together - weird but good ?" 

Clark has now moved so that his head is cradled on Lex's thigh and was it really batting his lashes if there was actually enough sun to make his lids flutter ? But Lex has moved his hand into Clark's hair, so whatever it is, he guesses he's made his point. Clark figures the hair touching is something like permission so he turns over and nuzzles Lex's hipbone. He likes it. Clark then pushes up on his arms and moves to hover his face over Lex's. Lex likes it. Clark laughs. Suddenly he feels like he'll never be sick of anything again; like he'll need more hours in the day just to smile and check on Lex. 

As he leans in for their first kiss he decides it was definitely the right idea to tell Lex "I love you" last night. 

He probably shouldn't have immediately followed up with the running very far away but hey, it was his first time and it all worked itself out anyway. 


End file.
